The present invention relates to computer software utility programs, and more specifically to a text based user interface for accessing computer utilities and reference materials.
Product vendors and technical support services are often looking for new ways to provide more accurate and efficient technical support for computer systems. Providing customer service involves a cost of doing business to a vendor or service provider. The goal of a business is to provide an optimal amount of customer service, resulting in a satisfied customer base, at the lowest possible cost. Service cost and customer frustrations often increase as the time to reach a resolution of a customer's problem increases. Time to resolution can be dependent upon a variety of factors.
One method of effectuating a solution to a customer's problem includes having a support person “walk through” a routine with a user during a telephone conversation. However, this can be inefficient because users are often unfamiliar with the types of routines that must be performed and don't have the access to the technical information required to accomplish a desired task.
Another approach that includes performing diagnostics remotely utilizes a dedicated software package to enable a remote technician to connect via modem and essentially control a computer from a remote site. However, that solution typically requires that proprietary software be running at both the remote site and the service location. In addition a learning curve for teaching a user at the remote site how to set up and operate the proprietary software must also be considered.
Problems can be aggravated by waiting for a technician to attend a problem that could be best remedied by the customer, if the customer had the resources available to effectuate the solution. Therefore it is preferable to make resources available to a customer to facilitate the customer solving a problem with their computer. Resources can include system manuals, Technical Support bulletins and drivers.
It has been known to create reference CD ROMs containing support resources and to distribute the reference CDs to customers. Typically the content of a CD and a browser for the CD are compiled together into a single package before distribution. Compilation can increase the likelihood of software bugs being introduced into the operation of the CD. Proper quality control requires re-qualification for each version of the CD which can be time consuming. Vendor information is continuously being updated and it is difficult to constantly update the information being placed on the CD. The result is that a given version of the reference CD may not have the most recent information available to a vendor. Therefore, customers can be prevented from receiving proper information supportive of a remedy to their problem.
It would be useful to have a means of conveniently making available utilities, drivers, documents and reference materials supportive of the customers needs. It would be most useful to have materials that are easily updated and distributed to a customer.